Ibitani Ryou/Plot
History Spare Bike - Machimiya Eikichi Upon entering Kureminami as a first-year, Ibitani gets into a fight with a third year, Nakadera, after throwing a rock. After bumping into each other in the hallway, Ibitani also fights with Machimiya. Ibitani then resolves to beat up Machimiya and push him off of the roof. His friend Shiki tries to talk him out of it, saying he should at least wait until Machimiya is no longer on crutches, but Ibitani doesn't listen. While fighting on the roof, Machimiya tells Ibitani not to take his issues out on other people, but saves Ibitani after he almost falls. After introducing themselves, Machimiya tells Ibitani of his plan to compete in the Inter High. Ibitani intially rejects Machimiya's offer to join a club with him, but changes his mind after seeing how poorly Machimiya was treated when he tried to join the volleyball club. The two of them ask to join the cycling club together, which is accepted under the condition that they do not fight anymore and clean the club room and equipment for a month. While leaving school together, Machimiya and Ibitani are stopped by a boy Machimiya went to middle school with, Banba, and his friends. Banba heard Machimiya couldn't fight anymore, and uses it as an opportunity to beat him up. Ibitani fights back to prevent Banba from breaking Machimiya's legs, saying that he quit the bicycle club, but Machimiya stops him. The two then let themselves get hit without retaliation, although Ibitani promises to get revenge after he graduates from the club. Ibitani gives Machimiya his nickname, "Miya," and the two of them officially join the bicycle club. Spare Bike - Hiroshima Kureminani Technical School Ibitani is training with his teammates for the upcoming Inter High and stops by a convenience store, together with Machimiya and Higashimura. Along with them, he buys his foods and admires Machimiya helping Higashimura by paying for his food and his words. After spending 1000 yen, they get two ice bars as a raffle prize and Ibitani eats one of them while Machimiya eats the other one. 41st Summer Inter High Day 3 Ibitani initiates the challenge race between Machimiya Eikichi and Arakita Yasutomo, setting the rule that whichever pack of cyclists falls behind three flags marking measurements along the route must cease pursuit. Despite how violently their ace sprinter fights, Hiroshima loses, and Arakita pulls ahead three flags. Ibitani wants to forgo the rules and pursue them, but Machimiya concedes defeat, leading Ibitani to cry tears for him since he knows Machimiya broke up with his girlfriend Kana to focus on winning the Inter High. Spare Bike - Machimiya Eikichi In the ending of Inter High, Ibitani and the other members from Hiroshima managed to reach the finish line of Day 3. After that, Machimiya said some cheery words for Hiroshima second-year and first-year members and they thanked both him and Ibitani for all the help and lessons given by their veterans. Some time later, while the team members packs up their luggage to return to their school, Ibitani sees Machimiya sitting close and approaches from him. He asks Machimiya if he'll miss the award ceremony from Inter High 3rd day and his friend says that he's content from looking it on the place he is right now. After a little chat, Ibitani asks if Machimiya still remember the question he did on their first-year time about why he wanted to enter the inter high. Still without an answer due to Banba's interference, Machimiya confirms he still remembers the question and makes fun of Ibitani for still being with it stuck in his head, answering him right after that he attended to a request made by Kana of joining the Bicycle Club and qualify for the Inter High so she could cheer for him. After talking about Machimiya's ex-girlfriend of how she managed to make him stop fighting and root for him, Ibitani noticed his friend sad face about the fact that he broke with her to focus on Inter High after all the support and implemented that she was a great girl, being agreed by Machimiya. Machimiya suddenly gets up and he mutters about having heard a voice, getting Ibitani's attention and making he wonder why he jumped up all of a sudden. He heard Machimiya muttering about hearing a voice and he says that there are people with similar voices, but he gets ignored by Machimiya that runs looking for the person behind that voice. After the Inter High, Ibitani wonders what to do about his future out of the high school now that they're no longer on the club. After being ignored by Machimiya that was thinking about Kana, Ibitani calls Shiki to follow with their plan of reuniting both Machimiya and Kana. He sends Shiki to lure Machimiya claiming that he was after Banba for what happened on their first-year times and sending Machimiya to make him stop this madness. After rushing to the Cafe Sweety, Machimiya managed to find Kana and she said about a call from Ibitani to meet her on the place, making him notice that it was all a Ibitani's plan to reunite them and so they started chatting with her while eating the food. Ibitani then thinks that his plan couldn't go better and make a call to Shiki, thanking him for the help and saying its up to them to decide if they'll date again or not. Ibitani then took up his uncle's offer and is now employed at a company.